You're still so young
by Beyond Blushing
Summary: Matt first meets L when he is three years old.  Now Matt's 15 and L is back. There is tension between the two shy and socially awkward men. MattxL MelloxNear It's rated T for now, but that may change in later chapters. First fanfic please read/rate.
1. Confidence is key

L moved his hands from his knees, which were pressed against his chest, to receive gifts from the children at Wammy's house.

The children brought artwork that was on par with any famous artist's paintings, complex puzzles they themselves had made, and pastries that no French cook could even compete with.

L took each gift and thanked the child that had given him it. He knew all of there names, but referred to them by their aliases.

"Ah, here's Mello" Roger, the head of the house, said as he took an Advil. The four year old walked in wearing a cape and black pants. He walked with confidence and sense of superiority as all the other children gazed in aw. All except near. The two year old sat in his corner playing with legos.

Mello handed L a letter .It read:

Dear L,

I just wanted to let you know that I, the greatest mind here, respect you. And that I will beat that big headed cotton ball Near in becoming your successor. Also, could you tell Roger to let me have more chocolate?

Roger read the letter over L's shoulder and took another Advil.

L mustered up a smile and laughed. 'You seem rather bold. That's always a good trait in a detective." Mello beamed with satisfaction and strutted away. "Let's go Matt! We have to get some chocolate"

L scrunched his face. Matt? He hadn't heard the name before. Was it possible he had forgotten a child? No, that wasn't even worth considering.

Roger cleared his throat. "Aw, yes. It seemed to have slipped my mind. L, we have a new member, he's very bright and is close behind Mello in succeeding you." Roger walked over to the red headed child who dressed in a stripped shirt, black shorts and a pair of over sized goggles that hanged around his pale neck.

"Go say hello to L, Matt" Roger said to the shy boy. Matt nodded and timidly walked towards the thin, pail, black haired man in front of him.

"Here. I made it myself" he paused, as if he remembering something "But my friend Mello helped me!" He added eagerly. "I didn't know what color to choose, and he told me black because it matches the circles under your eyes." The three year old said with pride, while still shying away from L as he read the card.

It wasn't like the other gifts he received. It wasn't showing off any of his thinking capabilities, or even his confidence. It was a simple card that read "L, you are very nice and cool. Thank you" L was perplexed. Why did this child choose such a simple message? L looked for a hidden message, or code. He found none. Was this really all the child chose to write? How was L supposed to take it? As a compliment? Perhaps the child was mocking him?

L looked at the innocent, shy, red head and looked into his pale blue/green eyes. L quickly discarded the though of Matt doing something so cruel at to mock him.

L supposed that this was really a compliment. "Thank you Matt that was very kind of you" The child's cheeks turned a bright red as he bowed and walked away.

12 years later and the Wammy house was still the same. Near was number one, which only angered the second in line, Mello, who often took out his anger on his close friend number three, Matt.

Matt sat on his bed and starred at his DS. He had finished the game he purchased this morning and was now contemplating weather or not he should find Mello.

_I probably should _Matt thought to himself_, who knows what trouble Mello was getting into right now._

It had always been this way, ever since Matt first came here. He and Mello were extremely close. Matt was Mello's favorite thing next to chocolate and Matt liked Mello almost as much as he liked Portal 2.

Matt dusted of his hands and went into the kitchen, it was full of other boys eating and talking_. They're probably chatting about the principles of physics and rocket science._ Matt thought to himself while he grabbed a grape. He couldn't spot Mello near so he decided to try the toy room. If anything Mello was in there picking on Near. Even when they were young, they were always at it. Mello would knock down Nears Lego castles, Near would snitch, Mello would get in trouble and then seek revenge on Near. Somehow Matt always got mixed into it, usually helping Mello with his revenge seeking.

_Yep _Matt mused _It's always been Near versus Mello. Number one versus number two. And what about three? He didn't matter, nor did he care._

"Hmm" Matt said as he noticed Mello wasn't in the toy room. He also couldn't find Near. However he did spot Roger, who was helping one of the kindergarteners with her German. "Roger. Have you seen Mello? Or even Near?" Matt was anxious. He felt as if he had failed Mello as a friend.

"ah, matt. Just the young gentleman I was looking for. Yes. I know where they are, and you are supposed to be there too. Didn't Mello tell you? _Damn Mello, he didn't tell me. _

"He did, but I forgot. Could you please tell me where I was supposed to be again?"

Roger gave Matt the location (which was the separate, smaller house in the backyard)

Matt walked in ready to give Mello an earful when he spotted a Ghost.

A Ghost, who came and went as he pleased. Who barley spoke a word in most cases.

The Ghost he hadn't seen since he was a toddler. L.

Matt has spent so many nights wishing to see him again. he thought of nice L was, how attentive he was towards each child, and how he looked. His looks were unusual, yet charming in a sense. Most kids thought he looked sick, but Matt found him to be one of the most attractive people he had laid eyes on.


	2. Mello is helping in a way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own Matt, Mello and Near.**

**Okay, I lied. I own L and he is on my bed, handcuffed, and surrounded by sweets and roses.**

**Comments are more than welcomed! Also, I have a pen name, and if you read closely, you'll see it in this chapter. O.O**

**Also, thank you ****Shinsetsu13 for being the first person to comment. XD**

"I'm glad you could make it, Matt" Ryuuzaki said as he reached over the coffee table in order to retrieve a strawberry tart. "Please, have a seat" Matt felt his cheeks burn as he sat in the chair next farthest from L. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mello raising an eyebrow. Matt felt his cheeks turn a deeper shade or red. _Dammit. How am I going to survive this?_

There was an awkward pause while the group (except for L, who seemed to be oblivious to Matt's blushing) tried to make sense of the situation.

L cleared his throat. "I've wanted to talk to you three for a while. How is the Wammy house treating you?" Mello stood up and pointed to L. "I'll tell you how they're treating me! They're treating me like they already know I' going to succeed you!" Mello crossed his arms and sat down with a smug look on his face.

Matt did a face palm and Near chuckled. L however was staring wide eyed. "You seem to have only grown more confident over the years. That's a good trait for being a detective." Mello beamed. "It is, isn't it?" He looked at Matt, who was starring at the floor. "Matt, is the only person who's more confident than me." Mello spoke with am evil grin on his face "He announced the other day that he masturbates. And he said it right in front of the Nurses during the check-up!" Matt could feel his face was on fire. His cheeks were beyond blushing.

"No I didn't! I-I- I never said that!" Matt stole a glance at L. He was unfazed by the vulgar comment. L opened his mouth and everyone stared at him; making sure to absorb his every word. "If it's alright with you" L took a large bite of his second tart, then added "I'd much rather we change the subject.

Mello crossed his arms. "Well there goes the night" he said as L stood up to leave. After the topic of Matt masturbating died off, the four of them talked about L's past cases, Materialism versus Vitalism, and how they were dealing with pressure.

Mello was too preoccupied with self praising to notice matt had been silent almost the whole night. Near, who only spoke when spoken to by L, had said more that Matt.

When the group stood up to leave Ryuuzaki cleared his throat "Matt, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to discuss something with you"

Matt gulped.


	3. Delicious and smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own death Note, nor do I own the characters; Matt, Mello, L, and Near.**

**I'm a lair. I own Matt and he is doing my dishes (naked, I might add)**

**Thanks to Bizenghastly for commenting! **

**Alright, comment please. There is a little mock Yaoi in this chapter, but I promise you'll get the real deal in the following chapters.**

Matt gulped. His brain automatically went through the worst possibilities. _What if L is disgusted by me now? What if he wanted me to leave Wammy's house? Was he angry with me for some reason? _

Matt sat back down in his seat and wiped his sweaty palms on his torn jeans. He wished he had worn his newer, cleaner pair for L. Instead, he showed up like a sloppy mess. Matt silently cursed Mello for not telling him about the meeting in time.

L cleared his throat. He noticed he had been doing that a lot tonight. He also noticed Matt was avoiding eye contact with him the whole night, and had barely spoken a word. Was he ill? L was the world's greatest detective, yet he could never figure this boy out; this red-headed, rosy cheeked boy.

"Matt" L spoke as he offered said boy a tart "I was wondering if anything was wrong with you tonight, and I think I may have come up with an answer"

Matt froze. The tart dangled from his mouth as his cheeks turned crimson. Did L, the world best detective, figure out his feelings? Had he noticed the adolescent was constantly thinking about him? Matt nodded to signify L to continue.

"The problem is" L said as he hugged his knees "that you are missing the company of a female." Matt's mouth opened and the strawberry tart the once dangled from there was now on his jeans.

"Also, you shouldn't be embarrassed about masturbating. And you also shouldn't be telling female nurses about it either." L mustered up (what he thought to be) a friendly and understanding smile.

Matt shook his head and adjusted his goggles. _Now L thinks I'm a lonely pervert._ Matt thought to himself. "It's not true, L" Matt felt his body shake with anger and his hands ball up into fists.

"Oh? Which part of my assumption was incorrect?"

"All of it"

"Bet Mel-"

"Mello was lying!" Matt interrupted L. "I am not looking for a female companion and I don't tell nurses about how I jack off!"

"So you do masturbate?" L pushed the rest of his sixth tart into his mouth.

Matt nodded. L noticed the boy's cheeks tuned a delicious deep pink.

"Matt" L said as he stood up and walked over to the boy.

He hovered over him for an instant then lowered himself onto his knees.

"There's something I would like" L licked his lips and lowered his head onto the boys lap. "R-Ryuuzaki, so you did notice?" Matt became flustered and closed his eyes.

"Matt?" L mumbled through his full mouth.

Matt opened his eyes to see L standing straight (with the exception of his hunched shoulders) He had Matt's tart in his mouth and a puzzled look on his face. Matt felt his whole body tense up and his face redden.

"Of course I noticed you left the tart on your jeans. And as you can see, there are no more tarts on the table, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I took the tart you had neglected" L turned around, walking back towards his chair and smiled. He was going to have fun with situation for the remainder of this stay. He couldn't figure out his true feeling for this boy, but he planned on seeing his cheeks turn that delicious, deep pink as much as he could.

"If you don't mind, I would like to sleep now. Maybe we could continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"Wait, you staying the night?" Matt stood up and stretched. "I'm happy" he said right before he walked out the door.

L was going to tell him he was staying for two weeks, but he found himself choking on his words as the he noticed Matt's lips turn into a smile and his blue-green eyes light up by the mere mention of L staying another night. The adorable toddler he once knew had grown into a handsome, bright and rosy-cheeked teenager.

L took the neatly folded note out of his pocket, read it over and smiled.


	4. Narcissistic blondes care too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (except in my head) I also do not own Matt, L, Near or Mello**

**You caught me, I own Mello and he's currently feeding me chocolate while wearing nothing but a leather apron and some baby powder.**

**Thanks a bazillion to Samson and Squishy for posting a comment! *High-Five?* No? That's cool. -.- **

Matt stared at the sleeping Mello and wondered how he managed to look so angelic while he slept. His face was relaxed. He slept flat on his back, with both hand gently grasping his rosary.

Matt knew he didn't look that way when he slept. He tossed and turned so much that he woke up on the floor most of the times. _It's because I'm so smooth._ He thought to himself as he imagined his friend Mello dressed like Link. The leather pants would be replaced with green tights, his high heeled boots switched with pointy, green slippers.

Matt chuckled to himself _I wonder how badly he'd beet me if I were to ask him to try the outfit on? I'm guessing he'd beet the living shit out of me, but it would be worth it._

Meanwhile

_Stupid Matt thinks I can't hear him laughing. And why is that creeper staring at me? ._ Mello thought as he tried his hardest not to punch his laughing roommate. _He also thinks I can't hear him talking to himself, that fucktard. And why in hell is he talking about me in tights?_ Matt turned his body towards the wall, careful not squish his rosary. He never knew how Matt's brain worked. The kid could go from talking about people dressed as game characters, to life's biggest issues. He was a social retard who rarely left the house, yet anyone who met him was instantly attracted to him. Was it his smile? His cheeks that easily turned red, or perhaps his eyes?

_Yes, that's it._ Mello mused. Mello and Near are the only kids in the Wammy house who have seen Matt's eyes while they weren't behind those stupid, orange-tinted goggles he always wears. Those blue-green eyes that revealed everything, that also dared you to look into them. And while those eyes revealed everything to you, you also get a feeling that they're looking deep into your own soul. Mello exhaled. He knew the real reason why Matt wore those goggles. He didn't want anyone to know anything about him. Mello smiled to himself. He liked being the only person (besides that dumbass, cotton head Near) to actually knows the real Matt. Mello couldn't help but beam when he remembered those eyes, and how no one else got the pleasure of seeing them. Mello had only seen them twice. Once when he was four and Matt was three, and two years ago when he and Matt had played strip poker.

Mello cherished these memories and was willing to kick anyone's fucking ass if they mocked him because of it. Especially his first crush (after D.J. from _Full House) _Matt.

_Yup_ Mello thought. _I like this kid, a lot._ He snuck a glance at his now snoring roommate who had fallen face-first onto the floor._ I'll make sure you'll be happy enough so you won't have to hide behind those stupid goggles anymore._

He took one more look at his roommate._ "_Jesus matt, you look like shit when you sleep."Mello whisperedbefore he fell asleep.

**Sorry this is short; I have a rather long and boring paper to write after this. Well this is just a filler, but I assure you it's important to the oncoming chapters I'll have posted up soon. I'm think one chapter(If not more) and one filler each week? I also might have a few chapters that are told in first person. **


	5. Plans are rarely kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (except in my head) I also do not own Matt, L, Near or Mello or Beyond Birthday.**

***Sighs* I do own Beyond Birthday, he's handcuffed to the naked L on my bed. (Two-for-one deal!) I would just like to thank Iatethecookie, SarySoda, and Lawli for commenting.*High Five?* No? No one wants a high five? Cool. -.-**

**Alright a few people aren't sure what's happening. So let me summarize. Mello can see that his first crush, Matt, likes L. Mello can also see that L likes Matt in return. All Mello wants is for Matt to be happy (and to beet that cotton head, Near)**

**It's told mostly through Mello and L's point of view since Matt is oblivious because of his shyness. At the end of each chapter there will almost always be a one-shot that deals with other characters (along with the main characters) from time to time. **

I don't understand. Matt was avoiding L? "Near, are you sure about that?"

Near looked up from his dominos. "Yes. I am about 96 percent sure that Matt is avoiding L" The cotton head paused "Why do you care, Mello?"

I kicked down his 10,000 piece tower and walked away. _Dammit Matt, if you love L like I know you do, quite acting like a fucking school girl._ I took a bite of my chocolate bar and searched for that ginger. Knowing him he's probably in his room playing some smash Brawls.

Bingo. I spotted Matt spread across his bed playing some game on his PSP. I grabbed the game from his hands and watched his face turn from shock to anger if a matter of seconds. "What the hell Mello? If you want to play, you have to wait until I level up!" I slapped my forehead. "Shut up Matt, just shut up." I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my body carefully so that my leather pants didn't bunch up at the bottom.

I took a deep breath and began. "L would like to see you." I watched his reaction carefully as I spoke these words. I noticed matt blushed at the mere mention of L. yep. He was in love. Stupid Matt.

"Er. I tell him I'm sick. No wait! Tell him I'm throwing up. No! Tell him I'm," Matt paused. His eyes widened. "I know! This is genius." He said as he slammed his fist into his palm, as if to add reassurance that his plan was brilliant. "Tell L, that I am ...Busy." He turned over to his back, clearly satisfied by the answer he had come up with.

"Wouldn't he ask why you were busy? Or what you were doing?" I stated the obvious because Matt clearly needed it to be stated.

He looked up; the color had left his face. "I didn't think of that. You're right! After all, he is a genius. He'll definitely be able to deduce that I am not_ really_ busy, but just telling him I am." Matt sighed. "You win again, L. You are the victor." I was really ready to punch him.

"Why don't you want to see him?" I asked while staring at the blushing ginger in front of me.

Matt sat up onto his knees and leaned towards me. "Don't hate me Mello. Please." I winced. How could he even think I could possibly hate him? "Whatever. Just continue"

Matt clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "I may possible, somewhat, more or less, definitely maybe, like L." No shit.

"Yeah. I figured." I picked at the imaginary lint on my leather pants to avoid looking at Matt. He's probably going to have that stupid shocked expression on his face and say something idiotic.

I looked up to see if my prediction was correct. For the most part it was, except. I never expected him to take off his goggles. I was caught of guard by the green eyes staring deeply into mine. Matt was smiling. I was choking back on what I had planned to say. My mind was drawing a blank. All I could focus on was those eyes.

"Thank you, Mello." He leaned into to hug me. Again, I was caught off guard as his hands wrapped around my torso in what I could only describe as the most unmanly hug ever. Guys weren't supposed to talk about feelings or hug. Damn. I should start hanging out with lesbians instead. They're much more masculine than Matt.

He pulled away and slipped his goggles back on. Damn.

"What are you thanking me for, dipshit?" I asked as I picked off more of the invisible lint. They're seemed to be a surplus of them today.

"For not hating me." I held back my laughter. How ironic. Here I am ready to pounce on him and devoir him like the delicious ginger he is, and he's happy because I don't hate the fact that he likes guys. The universe must be laughing her fucking ass off right now.

"Yeah you're really want to thank me, go get me a chocolate bar and a drink" Matt nodded eagerly "you got it. Mello." as he walked off to the kitchen to get me my goodies. I smiled. I new L was in there. The two would meet if Beyond did what I asked him to do. They would have no choice but to talk.

When I knew for sure that Matt was out of ear-shot, I spoke to myself. "Don't worry Matty. I'll make sure you and L are happy. You won't need those goggles anymore.

**One-shot- The mouth is often the gate of misfortune, but not for Beyond!**

Beyond Birthday stood in front of his mirror and practiced smiling. "How about this? Or this? Maybe I shouldn't show my teeth?" He exhausted every smile he could muster up. Each one was deemed creepy by Near and Matt. "No Beyond. You look like you're going to kill someone" matt spoke. Beyond's cheeks went red. "Matt, flattery will get you no-where." matt sat on Beyond's bed, obviously puzzled.

"Why are you doing this?" Near asked beyond, who was now practicing laughs.

"Why? Because I am in love! Yes, it is love that drives a man to do things he would normally not do!" he spoke as he grabbed a jar of strawberry jam.

"With who?" matt stood up. Nervous that beyond was in love with L. The two were often seen together lately, which made him all the more nervous.

Beyond looked at the ginger. "With the prettiest nurse I've ever laid eyes on." he said matter-of-factly. "I'll show you." Beyond took the younger boys to the infirmary, were they spotted B's love interest. She was tall, thin and pale. With jet black curly hair, and green eyes. He body was thin, with the exception of her chest, Matt noticed. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Isn't she a desert flower?" Beyond asked, staring intensely at his dream girl. "She works with blood for a living and she's a beauty!" Beyond beamed while the two younger man started at each other.

He walked into the infirmary with confidence. His hunched shoulders were just a little bit straighter. "Good morning Sang!" _Sang?_ Matt thought like the past tense of sing, or the French word for blood?

"Good morning Beyond" She said with a French accent. _I knew it!_ Matt thought to himself. "Oh you brought me another Jam jar? Thank you so much!" She said hugging Beyond. He was obviously caught off guard by this. The beauty leaned in and kissed beyond on the lips. "You've gotten me addicted to the taste of Jam!" beyond blushed.

Matt's mouth was open and Near was trying to calculate how the rather creepy Beyond had gotten such a beautiful and ..surprisingly normal girl.

Beyond spoke. "Are we still own for tonight?" He mustered up a smile, which was slightly less creepy than the ones Matt and near witnessed before.

"Of course. We're going to spend the whole night watching Blood Bath 1-4 and eating jam!" She paused "well, not for the whole night," Sang leaned in and whispered in Beyond Birthday's ear. Near observed that his cheeks turned red and that his shoulder stood up perfectly straight for the slightest moment.

What was going on here? Beyond walked of the room and grabbed the two younger boys by the shoulder as they walked back towards Beyond's room. "Isn't she perfect?" beyond said, more to himself than to Matt and Near.

**There you have it. Beyond is in a relationship with a hot French nurse with a blood fetish. Aren't they such a cute and abnormal couple?**


	6. A man musn't blush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (except in my head) I also don't own Mello, Near, Beyond Birthday, L or Matt.**

**Matt: Lies!**

**Me: ?**

**L: the boy speaks the truth. You're our owner!**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm not going to admit it to everyone!**

**matt: are you ashamed of us?**

**me: No, I love you guys, but these fangirls would go crazy if they found out.**

**Matt: Fangirls? We have fans? That are girls!**

**Me: Shut up Matt, you're gay in this story. You don't like girls.**

**Matt: Oh yeah, sorry about that, Beyond Blushing 21.**

**Me: No worries. now get you sweet ass back inside and do my dishes.**

L switched his phone onto silent and looked up at his younger, slightly creepy look-a-like. _What is going through Beyond's head?_ L asked himself, knowing the answer to that question was something he did not want to know.

Beyond Birthday nodded. "Good, now walk back into the kitchen, grab me a –"

"B, I will not get you a knife" L said as he tried to avoid looking into those two large, red eyes that stared at him intensively.

The copy-cat raven shook his head. "I have a better hobby now."

L raised an eye brow. "What is this new hobby?"

"Being in love. It's quite fun," The read eyed man paused. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I need you to go get me a," Beyond's eyes widened as he leaned in and sang in a hushed tone "Choc-o-late."

L wondered what Beyond would need with a chocolate bar, but decided it would be better if he didn't know. The detective nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. He noticed a sweet, red desert struggling to reach for the chocolate stashed in the top shelf.

L stood behind the boy and reached above his head and retrieved two chocolate bars.

He felt his groin gently rub against the small of the boy's back as he lowered his arm. L took a step back too see the ginger's face. As L expected, he did not disappoint.

Matt's eyes were looking at the floor while his cheeks turned a rosy pink. _How adorable_ L thought as he handed the child a chocolate bar.

"I, well, it's because, and I didn't… Thank you." Matt mentally gave himself a high –five for being so smooth and unnerveous

L nodded. "It's okay; they're several people who can't reach the third shelf."

Matt crossed his arms. "I'm still growing!" Matt knew this was a lie. He'd always be 5'6.

The detective smiled. The phrase "how adorable" popped into his head once again as he looked at the blushing and obviously flustered teenager in front of him.

"Matt, I would very much like to continue our conversation tonight, if it's alright with you." L said as he focused in on Matt's eyes.

"Sure, I'll go tell Mello and Near. They'll be excited." The ginger spoke as he inched away from L. He didn't trust his will power around the raven haired man.

L frowned as the younger boy walked away. _What just happened? Is it possible that I miscalculated?_ L shook his head. He knew his social skills weren't the best, but he thought he was doing well.

He had complimented the boy._ Pff. That was in your head._ An unwelcome voice in L's head appeared. "You didn't say half of the things you wanted to say. Pussy." The voice added.

"Shush" L said to the voice. He knew it was better to ignore it, but the visitor inside his head did have some insight, even if it was vulgar.

_Vulgar?_ The voice asked. _I'm you, so you're the real vulgar one. Plus, I'm not the one who's trying to jump a 15 year old's bones._

"I really wish you wouldn't phrase it like that"

_I'm just saying what you're thinking. If anything you're a real pervert! I've seen what you think of when you aren't on a case._ L could feel the voice smirk as it said this.

L looked at the chocolate bar in his hand. There's only one person he could talk to about this. He gulped.

"Ah! L, my choc-o-late!" beyond said ah e edged towards his look-a-like. "What in Marry-Jane's name are you doing here?"

"I was getting your chocolate." L said flatly

" I can see that." Beyond stated His voice emotionless. "Now, tell me what took you so long."

L answered with a question of his own. "Beyond, earlier you said you were in love, can you tell me how it feels. Or at least, how you know if you're in love?" The detective hated to ask for advice from someone who was surely a psychopath, but he had no choice.

Beyond looked at L for a rather long moment then awkwardly placed a kiss on his cheek. "That's sweet, but I'm in love with someone else, L"

Ryuuzaki cringed. His first kiss and it was from B. Great.

"Er, no. No Beyond. I'm note sure if I'm in love with someone, and that's why I needed your help. I wasn't trying to make an advancement towards you. I assure you."

"Well in that case, you know you're in love when you're constantly thinking about someone. And when you least expect it, you begin to miss them. When you're together watching Blood Bath you find yourself smiling just because you're near her. Or at least, that's how I know I'm in love" Beyond took the candy bar from L and walked away. Pleased with the answer he had given his life-long friend.

L stood frozen. He didn't expect such an insightful and logical answer from B.

The detective knew he thought constantly about Matt.

As soon as Matt left he felt himself missing him.

He smiled when he saw the boy's cheeks turn pink or whenever he reread the note matt had given him twelve years ago.

_So…I'm in love? _L thought to himself. _yes. I'm. in. love._

**One-shot: Near's quest for the sea. Mello's perplexed!**

Near starred at his creation. His artwork composed out of legos, dice and-

Near looked at his work. He needed blue. Blue like the color of the sea. He needed marbles.

The white haired boy walked into the storage room, looking aimlessly for the blue marbles. He spotted them on the top shelf. Near's reach wasn't enough to retrieve the ocean-colored marbles.

"Need help, cotton head?" Near knew the voice all too well. It was Mello's smug voice

"yes please." Near balled grabbed at the ends of his white long sleeve. He balled up the extra fabric and stared into the eyes of the blonde in front of him "Actually, could you get the darker shade?"

Mello nodded. "Whatever sheep"

near almost smiled at the nick name Mello had given him years ago.

Almost.

The blonde gave the bag of marbles to near, who was still staring into the blue eyes in front of his. "Thank you, Mello"

Mello stood unable to speak for a moment. he quickly composed himself and cursed at the albino.

Near walked back into the play room and began adding the last detail to his artwork. He placed the deep blue marbles in two neat circles that surrounded black, smaller circles. Half an hour later and he was done. he had straighten every line and got every detail to perfection.

_It's not as good as the original._ Near spoke out loud. He looked at the creation that laid in front of him. The smooth pale skin was built with dominos. The blonde hair that was cut into a bob was built with legos, and the two dark blue eyes were brought to life with marbles.

He starred at it for a moment and in a final blow , all the pieces were scattered across the room. He almost smiled at the thought of smashing it instead of Mello for once.

Almost.

_I wonder what Mello would say if he knew I was building his portrait?_ Near smiled at the thought of Mello knocking down his own portrait.


	7. Every genuine boy is a rebel and anarch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (except on DVD, Mother Fucker!) I also don't own Beyond Birthday, L matt, Mello and Near. **

**Thanks to OliverVix and Kurina the Imoku for subscribing! (Or whatever it's called). *High-five*? **

"Hey Near." Matt said as he stood over the preoccupied albino. "L wants to meet with us again. Tonight at seven."

"I won't be able to go." Near played with a piece of his white hair "I have plans." The 14 year old said flatly.

Matt was perplexed. It was a meeting with L; what could be more important than that?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Near signified the end of the conversation by returning to his toys.

Matt shrugged. Guess it was time to tell Mello.

The ginger found his blue-eyed friend in their room. He was spread out on top of his bed sleeping. Matt noticed how he looked so angelic when he slept, even in a leather vest and tight black pants.

Matt decided to leave his close friend to sleep. But before leaving the room, he wrote a small note and stuck it in Mello's "secret' chocolate stash, that way he would most definitely see the note.

It read: "Hey Mello, We're expected at L's tonight at seven. Near won't be there so I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."_ Perfect_ Matt thought. He was going to hang out with his best friend tonight without having to keep him from killing Near, and best of all, he got to see L.

"I have to get ready for my man" Matt sang as he pooled out his new clothes; A red shirt with white stripes and blue jeans.

Matt decided to shower before seeing L. "This time I'm going to impress you with my obvious male-magnet charm, L" he whispered quietly to himself. "Watch."

Matt stepped out of the shower and slid on his new clothes. He winked at himself in the mirror before spraying a good amount of Chanel cologne.

He reentered his room to find Mello sitting on his bed reading the note while a chocolate bar was less than an inch away from his mouth. "Can't go" was all Mello had to say on the matter.

_Perfect _Mello thought. Near had done exactly what he had told him to do.

Mello noticed matt was staring at him.

"What, freak?"

"Are you and Near," Matt clapped his hands together for an added visual "You know, together?" Mello choked on the chocolate in his mouth.

"What the hell!" Mello spat out as he gave the apologetic ginger in front of him the death stare. How he could even suggest that was beyond Mello.

"Anyways." Mello said when he finally calmed down. "Could you give this to L for me? Beyond asked me to give it to him, but I'm fucking tired as hell, so you could you do it?"

"Sure, Mello"

"Thanks, Mattie"

"See you later.. Melly" matt sang as he quickly power walked for his dear life. Mello had warned him since they were little not to call him that. Of course Matt still called him that when he felt playful.

In all the commotion Matt had almost forgotten about the letter. Matt ruled out the possibility of the letter being a love note to L since Beyond was with Sang, but if it wasn't a move note, what could it be?

Matt reminded himself that curiosity killed the cat and that only bad things would happen if he red it. He stuffed the note into his pocket and made his way to L's.

**One shot: Love can reduce the proudest of men. This is also true for Mello!**

"Thanks Near" Mello said to the white haired boy on the floor. "For playing along. But I have to ask why. Why would you miss out on a meeting with L just for Matt?"

"I didn't it for Matt. I couldn't care less about him." Near said as he placed another dice onto his toy building.

"Watch what you say about Matt" The warning was clear, as was the threat that followed it. "He may not do anything about it, but I sure as hell will."

Near smiled as he gazed at the blonde in front of him. "That's what I've always liked about you. You insult Matt, but at the end of the day you'll defend him no matter what." Near took in a deep breath and made, what he considered, a bold move. "I'm jealous."

Mello choked. "You don't need to make fun of me."

"I'm not, I'm confessing" Near stood up and placed his cool lips to Mello's.

The sweet kiss lasted but a moment. "I understand your feelings for Matt, but don't count me out of the game just yet." near said, centimeters away from the blonde's handsome face.

Mello nodded. "It's always a game with you"

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Near. "I still can't get my feelings in order, so can we take it slow?" Mello asked the younger boy in his arms.

"Of coarse we can" He replied while stroking Mello's silky blonde hair.

**Sorry it's short; I decided to make this chapter short and sweet so I can go to town on the next one.**

**The next chapter is the climax, it will be rated T for the most part, but may turn M. I'm really excited to be almost done with this story. It's also bittersweet since this was my first fanfiction. **

**Chapter 9 shall be called Confessions and cream. **

**So I think this story will be wrapped up in 10 chapters, but I might make it 11.**

**Why, you ask? Because I want to, Gosh!**

**Let a player do what a player do. **

**Thank you for reading this far!**


	8. Love often pulls through

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. However if that were to change in the near future, I would have Misa locked in a closet somewhere. **

**Disclaimer part dos: Don't read this with a friend; it may cause awkward sexual tension. **

**Disclaimer three: This is rated M for graphic sex and cursing. You're reading at your own risk homie (That's right, I said homie)**

The raven haired man opened the door for the boy and let him in. He hadn't expected him to be half an hour early, but was pleased with the extra alone time it gave them.

"Oh um, L? Mello and Near won't be able to make it tonight. They didn't tell me why." Matt said as looked at the ground. It had just hit him that he would be alone with L.

"Oh? Well I'm glad you could make it" The ginger's cheeks tuned crimson.

Matt stuffed his fists into his jacket. He felt the crumpled paper against his smooth finger tips. "Ah, here. It's from Beyond." Matt extended his arm towards the pale man in front of him.

L grabbed the note with his slender fingers and unfolded it.

"Typical..." L chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Matt, there's no need to be nervous"

"Me? If anything you're the nervous one." Matt retorted.

"Hmm? I suppose you're right about that. I am incredibly nervous"

Matt froze. Why would L be nervous? Was it even a possibility that he felt something towards Matt? _ Only one way to find out._

"L, would you be utterly repulsed if I asked to kiss you right now?" Matt was confident enough now. After 12 years of waiting he was fed up. He was pushed to his limits by the sight of L staring deep into his eyes. He was going to have L one way or another.

"No, I wouldn't. However, you're only 15, and I am 26. It hardly seems like a good idea."

"I don't care. It's just a kiss. If you're repulsed by it, I'll stop. I promise."

L nodded slowly. "Very well"

Matt stood up. _It's too late to back out now. If I pulled away here, my feelings would never reach him. This is it._

L walked half way, beckoning for Matt to come closer.

Matt exhaled nervously as he moved towards the pale man in front of him.

L felt the boy's cool breath on his lips. It sent a shiver down his spine and stripped him of all will power.

He pulled Matt's face towards his and gently pressed his lips onto the boy's slightly parted one.

The kiss started out innocent and sweet, but Matt wanted more. He let out a small moan before he licked his lover's bottom lip. He then gave it a suck, which pleasantly surprised L, who pushed his own tongue into Matt's mouth.

Matt's tongue fought back, which only made L all the more excited as he dominated the kiss.

Matt threw caution to the wind the moment he confessed. He didn't care about anything else anymore. All he wanted, all he knew, at the moment was Ryuuzaki's lips. His legs were shaking and his hands wouldn't lay still. They traveled roughly over L's sides, as if to sooth him.

L felt the boy's eagerness. He felt his will power to stop the passionate kiss slowly be stripped away by the seductive moans escaping from the boy's occupied mouth.

He knew this was getting dangerous. L did the inevitable, and stopped the kiss. "You promised you would stop." He whispered in a low, rough voice into Matt's ear.

Matt was panting and struggled to catch his breath. "I said only if you were repulsed. And by the way you were kissing me back. I could tell you more than enjoyed it. , so I'm not going to stop quite yet." Matt smashed his lips against L's and resumed the fiery kiss.

He felt L surrender the silly notion to stop and began to really put his all into the kiss.

L wasn't sure what he was doing. His body was moving on its own, as was his tongue that traveled up and down the boy's neck. L bit and sucked as more moans escaped from Matt's mouth.

He was in a trance. The only thing his mind could even think about was Ryuuzaki.

L's mouth found Matt's and they began their battle for dominance once again. Matt felt L's tongue hit all of the sensitive spots in his mouth. L bit the boy's bottom lip and growled. He wanted to devoir the tasty ginger in front of him.

"On the bed, L" Matt said breathlessly. L wondered if the boy could read minds.

With one swift motion L picked up the boy and tossed him onto the king-sized bed. He didn't have the time or the right state of mind for causalities.

They resumed the kiss and both men felt there bodies set on fire. They consumed each other without hesitation. Biting, licking and sucking at each others throats, playing a game of who would give up first, a game of who would hit the brink.

The answer was Matt. He was ready for L. He was ready to please L in every way possible. "L," Matt gasped as his lover took of his shirt in one swift move. He tossed it on the floor; exposing a pale and sculpted chest. Matt slid his tongue over L's abs while placing a kiss on his sensitive spots.

L leaned back onto knees and quickly discarded the boys pant and underwear. His erection jumped out and demanded L's full attention. L complied happily.

Matt knew to get rid of his shirt since L was preoccupied, but he couldn't get his body to move. It trembled as L placed the tip in his mouth, teasing Matt; he slid in little by little. Matt could have sworn he saw L smirk.

L couldn't resist the moans that were pouring out his younger lover's mouth. He was more than ready to pound him into the mattress. He placed his finger in Matt's mouth that began sucking on it without uttering a word.

Both men had there mouths full but that didn't stop the sound of moaning in ecstasy to fill the large room.

L looked up, not removing his mouth, at his obviously pleasured partner. He noticed the boy had turned into a passionate mess, which only turned L on more.

Matt's cheeks were a delicious pink and there were tears at the corner of his eyes. The pleasure was so good it was literally making him cry. Matt took off his goggles to wipe his eyes. When he tried to slip them back on L grabbed them and tossed them onto the floor along with the rest of the clothes. L proceeded to take off the boy's shirt than his own pants. All articles of clothing the two men were previously wearing had been discarded and ended up on the floor.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the view of their lover's bodies.

"L, I want to try something." The boy said as he lowered his head onto L's hard dick.

L rubbed the boy's red hair as his body gave him away.

Matt was imitating what L had done to him earlier. He wanted to ask if he felt pleasure, but Matt didn't want to lift his mouth just yet. "Ah!" L cried as he came in the younger man's mouth. Matt swallowed in one gulp and smiled at his obviously pleased partner. "Did you feel good?" L nodded and kissed the boy. The kiss was deep and tasted of saliva and semen.

Matt pulled away. "I'm ready." he breathed out as his partner nodded.

L took the finger Matt was previously sucking on and gently put it in the boy's entrance, carefully moving it upward. "Ah!, Oh fuck, L!" Matt cried as his prostate gland was repeatedly hit by his lover's slender finger. L slipped his second in while Matt was still crying out.

"Alright." L said as spread Matt's legs open. "Are you ready?"

Matt nodded and closed his eyes as he felt his sweet spot get repeatedly hit by L's dick. Matt felt the rest of the world fade away and it was just him and L. He could live up to a hundred and fifty just with L's touch and nothing else.

L felt the warmth and tightness as he entered Matt; allowing his whole body to be consumed by the rosy-cheeked teen underneath him. He thrusted gently into his lover at first, but a moan that escaped from matt's lips sent L beyond his limit. He had no choice but to go harder and faster as he plunged into the blissful boy. The face Matt was making could only be described as sinful. It was as if nothing else mattered except that face of his.

The tow men kissed but made no effort to hide there moans. "I love you, Matt" L said as he felt himself begin to reach climax.

Matt felt it in his stomach. He was climaxing. His whole boy was set ablaze as his semen shot out and landed all over him. His back was still arching as his lover drove in even deeper, sending Matt in a state of pure pleasure.

The sight of Matt climaxing pushed L to the edge. He felt his body tense up then go almost completely limp as he filled up his lover. He nearly collapsed onto Matt before pulling out.

"Did, I hurt you?" L asked as he rolled onto his back.

Matt kissed the man who had sent him into ecstasy. "No, you were surprisingly gentle."

Matt cuddled into L's warm chest. "You said you loved me. Do you really mean it, or was it just the sex that made you say it?"

L didn't hesitate to answer. "A little bit of both I presume. I've always loved you; it just took an incredible climax for me to say it."

"I love you too." Matt said

After going another two rounds, the lovers both fell onto their backs. They breathlessly repeated saying "I love you" to each other.

The two men smiled as they both felt themselves drift into a warm, comfortable sleep in each other's arms.

**Alrighty. If you are reading this, you have completed my story. Thank you! I appreciate it more than my Death Note pin (dat's right, I wear a pin, because I'm street.) I want to thank Iatethecookie, OliverVix, Kurina the Imoku, SongOfTheShadows, taniux, daww, SarySoda, Samson, Lawli, Squishy, and BizenGhastely! You guys are the best.**

**I am planning on adding one or two more "where are they now" type chapters, and will post them tomorrow, but this is the official end of the story. I am planning on writing another death Note romance; however, the next one will actually have a plot and some decent dialect in addition to the rare moments of fluff and humor. It's a LxLight**

**Here's a rough preview of it. (Rougher than man sex with no lube)**

L walked into the classroom and sat in the first empty seat he saw.

"Hello there!" a perky blonde walked up to L; her name tag read "Misa Misa" two first names? L thought. "Hi, I'm Misa Misa , the president of the Welcome Committee! It an honor to meet you!" She said with an obviously fake enthusiasm that was forced.

When l didn't say anything she decided to pester on. "What's your name, new kid?"

L was already wishing he was back in Ireland _As if that could ever fuckin' happen_

He sighed. "L.." L was expecting the usually response, a laugh.

"L? That's like, my favorite letter ever!" Misa Misa said as she leaned onto l's desk. "You have a really sexy accent, where are you from?" L decided to have some fun with the blonde.

"I'm from Utopia." L smiled at the joke. Ireland was anything but an utopia. It was drug invested and in the midst of a mafia war.

"Really? Is that in Europe?" Misa asked as she twirled her blonde extensions.

"Bingo." L was amused by the girl's smile. It was plastered and fake, but it seemed to suit her rather well.

"Misa, utopia isn't a country." L looked to see who had ruined his fun; he was pleasantly surprised to find a hazel-eyed brunette staring right back at him.

"It isn't? So L was lying to me?" Misa sent a death glare towards Lawliet before continuing. This time she was staring admirably at the tanned brunette as he paid virtually no attention to her. "Thanks for telling me, Light. It good to know there are still gentlemen around here."

"Yeah, good to know." L said. He continued to stare into those fiery hazel eyes.

"It's a good thing you're here, lad" Lawliet added.

Light smirked and sat into his seat. L noticed that fuckin smug look never really left Light's face.

This was going to be interesting.


	9. Realizations will make your heart pound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Beyond Birthday: It might just be me, but isn't your name simply a cheap rip-off of my own?**

**Me: Naw, homie. **

**Beyond: Really? Because Beyond Birthday and Beyond Blushing sound very similar, don't you think?**

**Me: *Lies onto back* I have become a corpse. I cannot answer. I am dead.**

**Beyond Birthday: That's my line. Beyond Blushing, are you cop-"**

**Me: I'm still a corpse! I cannot answer! I'm still dead!**

**Beyond Birthday: Whatever, I'm going to go get some jam.**

**Me: Cool, cool.**

Matt searched eagerly for his webcam that L had given to him. He opened each drawer and rummaged through its contents. No webcam to be found. _Dammit! _ Matt exhaled and continued to re-search the drawers.

"Looking for this?" Matt cringed inwardly at the voice. It was Mello's "somebody's going to get their ass torn a part" voice.

Matt turned his head to see his blonde, leather-cladded friend standing in the doorway of there room, and in his hand was the sacred webcam.

"Hurry up and give it to me!" Matt shouted as he felt his body spring into action. He leaped onto the bed and pulled out his laptop. He typed in the link L had told him to and positioned himself right in front of the screen. Mello watched in amusement and decided it would be fun to mess with his friend's head.

"Hey Matt, you never did tell me how your meeting went with L that night Near and I couldn't make it."

Matt's cheeks turned crimson. "I'll tell you about it later. Just hand me the damn webcam!" Matt growled. He didn't want anyone, even his extremely temperamental friend, to ruin this rare moment.

Mello smiled. _Showing some back-bone, eh? _He thought to himself.Mello tossed the webcam to his red-headed and goggle-free friend. Mello smiled to himself. Fuck it if he wasn't the perfect friend and match maker.

"Get out. Go! Now!" Matt barked and he fumbled nervously with the webcam wire.

Mello happily complied. "Sure thing, I'm going to go hang out with Near if you need me."

Matt sent his friend a puzzled look. What on Earth would he be doing with Near this late at night?

"Oh? You mean you haven't figured it out?" Mello smirked. "Near and I are," Mello clapped his hands together to imitate Matt. "Together."

Mello strutted away; pleased with his friend's dropped jaw.

Matt quickly closed his mouth and positioned himself comfortably. He ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed away any unwanted winkles in his striped shirt. It was his first webcam date with L and he was nervous. It had been a week since L had left, and the two of them had agreed to continue on with their relationship.

L had purchased the boy a webcam so they could video chat on a private server, that way their meetings were untraceable. L wasn't often able to chat since he started a new case in Japan, but Matt decided it was better than nothing. He would take anytime he could get with his boyfriend. _Wait. _ Matt bit his lip. He had a boyfriend. And one that was caring. Even more impressive, he was the world's greatest detective, _and_ he was amazing in bed.

Damn it all if Matt didn't have great taste.

Matt saw a screen pop up. It was L!_ Actually_, it was a shirtless and soaking wet L.

A soaking wet L with pale flawless skin and toned muscles to be correct.

"Hello, Matt" The shirtless Adonis said softly.

"Hi there." Fuck it if Matt wasn't one smooth operator.

"I apologize for my appearance. I seem to be out of clean clothes and I'm not quite sure how to do laundry."

Matt chuckled. "I'll send you directions if you want. It's quite easy once you get into the rhythm of things."

"That would be great." L said before he stretched his arms up and yawned. The sight of L involuntarily flexing his and having his thin lips for a small O made Matt feel funny, not turned on. Yep, not turned on at all, just _funny._

L put back down his arms and rubbed his hunched shoulder. That also made Matt feel funny and NOT turned on. "Matt, could you send the directions now? I want to try doing laundry after our date." Matt slammed his fingers furiously into the poor keyboard without saying a word. He was determined to finally get to do something for L, and he was going to do it right.

Matt pressed the B button but no B's appeared on the screen. "Er. L I think my key board is messed up."

L smiled._ Damn_.

"Maybe, it's because you were drooling onto it."

Matt looked down at his key board, part of it was covered in a clear liquid.

He slowly brought his finger tip to his lips. Yup, that was drool.

Matt's cheeks turned a delicious pink. "My key board isn't working because I was drooling on it. But I don't know why I was drooling. It wasn't because you're shirtless, or wet, so don't think it is. Also, don't think that rubbing your shoulder is sexy, because it isn't."

L listened to his younger lover ramble nonsense.

"Just to recap: My key board isn't working because I was drooling onto it. The drool was not caused buy your muscles, because they don't even turn me on that much, plus, also, you should maybe put on a shirt. And don't think that rubbing your shoulders is sexy, because it's not even that sexy when you do it. It's definitely not sexy enough to make me drool, so don't think it is."

L felt his smile reach from ear to ear. Matt was still so young, and he had a lot to learn, but at the end of the day he was a caring and adorably awkward young boy.

"I love you, Matt" L said as he looked at his partner on the computer screen.

Matt blushed again. "That was unexpected. You should really warn me before you say things like that. I might just get a heart attack from how fast my heart is beating right now." Matt pressed his hand against his chest. "It's going –bunp bump bump ba-dump."

L nodded. "Okay, fair enough. Matt. I'm going to tell you I love you."

Matt felt the bumps in his chest go even faster. "L, I'm going to tell you I love you back."

The two men started at each other for what felt like forever.

"Matt, I have to go, but I'm call you tomorrow. I love you."

Matt felt his breathing stop all together. "You didn't warn me." Matt said as he looked down at his key board. He was too shy to make eye-contact with the raven-haired who just confessed his love for the boy.

L nodded. He told the Matt good night and sweet dreams then signed off. "L, I'm going to tell you I love everyday." Matt whispered to himself as he closed his laptop and crawled into bed.

**Mello and Near: Confess or not to not confess, that is the true question.-**

Mello laid on the floor of the empty play room. He starred at his, whatever you could call him, and thought how this thing between them started.

Was it a relationship? They talked almost every night, and even kissed every once in a while, but was that all it took to make a relationship?

Talking, kissing, and needing Near more than chocolate. Mello didn't know when this started to happen, but when he was with Near, he didn't need his 88 percent dark chocolate. He just needed Near.

"Near." Mello said to the albino who sat next to him. "You know, we're in a relationship of some sort, don't you think its okay to make out and say." Mello froze for a moment. He wasn't sure how to even say the phrase. "You know what to each other. Or is that not our type of relationship?"

Near stared into Mello's eyes. "Say what exactly?"

"You know what." Mello mumbled

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know."

"You know, that you love me and stuff like that."

Near nodded. "And that you love me?"

"Yeah. Stuff like that. Do you think it's okay?"

"Of course. After all, we are in a "relationship of some sort". It would be perfectly fine if I told you I loved you."

"And it would be okay if I said I loved you back?"

The younger boy nodded. "It would also be okay if you kissed me, since there's no rules against it."

Mello nodded. He sat up and faced his lover. "So it's alright if I placed my lips onto yours like this." Mello felt Near's cool lips on his. He kissed his slowly and carefully. He didn't have the same amount of will power as Near, so they always had to stop things at a kiss.

Near pulled away. "Yes. It would be okay if you did that again. It's also okay for your hands to be on my body."

Mello took the hint and did as his partner wanted him to. There hands traveled each other's bodies and didn't leave and single body part unintended to.

The two stopped after a half hour, knowing they had reached their limits, both teenagers starred at the ceiling, their hands clasped together.

So this is a relationship. It wasn't your average one, regardless, it was a relationship.

**It's so bitter sweet to write the ending of this story, but I'm glad.**

**I know the MalloxNear pairing was sort of out of the blue, but I realized I didn't want Mello (My main hombre) to be alone in this story. So vwa-lah! He and Near did a little dance, made a little love, and got down tonight.**

**Thank you for reading, and as always leave comment on what I should work on and what you liked. **


End file.
